1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector for connecting a digital card and particularly to a connector for a digital card being able to contact with a computer.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The digital card is a storage media with lightness, thinness, smallness and shortness. In addition, the digital card has features such as high compatibility, low cost, large storage capacity, high transmission velocity and high confidence. The digital card adopts open structure and can be applied to mobile phones, personal digital assistants, computers and various data storage and transmission media.
The performance of the digital card is getting powerful but the contact plates of the digital card for transmitting signals to the computer are not enough for matching the powerful performance. In order to overcome the preceding problem, it is not a good way to reduce the size of each contact plate and increase the number of the contact pieces because small area of each of the contact pieces affects stability of signal transmission. Hence, how to increase the number of the contact plates without decreasing the area of each of the contact pieces so as to match the getting powerful performance of the digital card is a subject worth us to care.